


Alguém Que Você Costumava Conhecer

by SupercorpÉAmor (HellaSupercorpTrash)



Series: Deusa das Estrelas (God!Lena AU) [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bittersweet, F/F, God!Lena AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/Supercorp%C3%89Amor
Summary: Todos pareciam um pouco assustados, na verdade. Talvez fosse por causa dos poderes dela. Ela poderia matar todos eles sem deixar uma gota de suor escorrer, mas não era algo que ela fazia.E talvez esse medo fosse causado pelo rosto dela. O rosto de quem ela não era mais. Alguém que estava morto há um certo tempo. Alguém que eles amavam. Alguém que era amigo deles. Alguém que ela não era.Ou: mais uma oneshot no universo alternativo onde a Lena morreu-mas-não-morreu-mas-está-morta (e que faz sentido, eu juro)





	Alguém Que Você Costumava Conhecer

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Someone You Used to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367706) by [HellaSupercorpTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellaSupercorpTrash/pseuds/HellaSupercorpTrash). 



> * siga-me no Tumblr: hellasupercorptrash (ou: apenas-mais-uma-charlie)

Humanos são... curiosos. Inerentemente curiosos e temiam o desconhecido. Talvez isso fosse causado pela fragilidade natural da espécie deles. Resilientes, sim, mas ainda assim, frágeis. Muito mais frágeis do que gostariam de admitir.

E eles queriam - não, eles _precisavam_ saber o que ela era.

Ela sabia que essa curiosidade sem fim era natural, ela conhecia isso. Era uma daquelas pequenas coisas que ela sabia lá no fundo, algo que vinha do fato de um dia ela ter sido humana. Sobre ela, um dia, ter sido frágil e curiosa como todos esses humanos ao redor dela tinham. E ela descobriu algumas coisas sobre ela - sobre quem ela costumava ser.

O nome dela era Lena Luthor, soava como um nome realmente bonito e pareceu soar quase confortável quando ela falou. E descobriu que Luthor não era um nome de família amado, mas _Lena Luthor_ era um nome de herói. E ela era importante, CEO da L-Corp e uma heroína sem capa.

Os olhos dela não era brancos brilhantes, como dois faróis. Eles eram do tom de verde mais bonito. Ela viu isso em todas aquelas fotos, muitas que estavam no memorial que as pessoas construíram para ela.

A estátua gigante dela fazia sentido agora. Flores e fotos e pessoas que a admiravam. Assim como as mensagens de ódio escritas em vermelho, gratas pela morte dela. Ela era amada por quem era e odiada por quem eles achavam que ela era.

E a melhor amiga dela era uma alienígena. E essa amiga queria _Lena_ de volta e ela não era Lena.

Kara a levou para o DEO (ela só precisou voar atrás da kryptoniana). Eles a deram roupas humanas casuais, calças de moletom pretas e T-shirt cinza com o logo do DEO ( _não é um uniforme,_ Winn contou para Kara, _é um tipo de energia._ E talvez ele tenha ficado impossivelmente vermelho quando ela se desfez da 'roupa' escura para se vestir com as roupas que foram entregues à ela). Eles fizeram testes e mais testes e mais testes. E fazia três dias que ela não via Kara.

O garoto moreno - Winn, ela ouviu Alex chamá-lo assim - parecia um pouco assustado. Todos pareciam um pouco assustados, na verdade. Talvez fosse por causa dos poderes dela. Ela poderia matar todos eles sem deixar uma gota de suor escorrer, mas não era algo que ela fazia.

E talvez esse medo fosse causado pelo rosto dela. O rosto de quem ela não era mais. Alguém que estava morto há um certo tempo. Alguém que eles amavam. Alguém que era amigo deles. _Alguém que ela não era._

Ela escolheu essa forma, esse corpo e esse rosto porque era quem ela foi antes. Quem ela era enquanto ela estava dormindo sob o peso da parte humana. E mesmo que a humanidade fosse tão frágil e pequena e imatura, o DNA deles era extremamente forte. Forte o suficiente para suprimir

Mas agora? Ela era muito pouco humana, só o suficiente para que tivesse essa forma. E não a forma 'divina' de quatro dimensões que ela teria se fosse um ser completamente livre.

E humana o suficiente para quebrar o coração deles (e para sentir _algo_ sobre isso).

* * *

Ela observou Kara por alguns momentos, talvez a heroína estivesse muito distraída com o belo céu noturno para perceber que ela estava ali. Ou talvez, Kara estava simplesmente a ignorando solenemente (o que ela achava bem provável, alguém com uma super-audição não se distrairia tanto com o céu para não perceber alguém se aproximando).

"Eu sinto muito" Lara olhou em direção à voz, Lena havia se aproximado mais um pouco, flutuando a quase vinte centímetros do chão (pés no chão eram desconfortáveis, por algum motivo).

"Pelo quê?"

"Por machucar você. Por machucar todos vocês" ela queria se aproximar mais um pouco (era aquela parte humana que dizia que ela deveria abraçar Kara para tentar confortá-la), mas ela não se moveu "Meu objetivo é ajudar os humanos, mantê-los a salvo e felizes. Você não parece feliz."

"Eu não sou humana, você não precisa se desculpar."

"Acredito que você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. Eu estou aqui para ajudar."

"Você está ajudando, salvou milhares de pessoas."

"Mas isso não é o que você quer."

"Você não pode me dar o que eu quero."

"Eu sinto muito."

"É, eu sei."

Uma pausa. Desconfortável e tensa. E ela _queria_ conversar. Por algum motivo que ela não conseguia encontrar. E sobre qualquer coisa. E saber que não havia como ter algum tipo de conversa normal.

"Eu achei que você fosse mais alta" as palavras saíram sem algum motivo.

"Você está flutuando. Normalmente eu sou mais alta que você."

"Todo o tempo?"

"Não quando você está de salto-alto."

Ela procurou a imagem na mente dela por um momento: "Parecem desconfortáveis."

"Aposto que são."

O silêncio era estranho.

Conversar com a loira engatilhou pequenas memórias. Memórias que não eram claras ou que eram possíveis serem totalmente compreendidas. Era flashbacks de menos de um segundo. De um sorriso, de um abraço, de um beijo na bochecha ou na testa, de sentimentos, de ser salva por uma garota de aço, de uma voz gentil e palavras sinceras. Luzes quebradas de uma vida antiga. Algo se infiltrando lentamente pelas falhas no muro construído para que ela fosse completamente esse ser divido.

Pequenas partes humanas voltando à superfície.

Mas ela manteve isso enterrado. Ela tinha que manter escondido.

E ela continuou sem tocar o chão.

* * *

O multiverso é uma filha da puta. Overgirl é uma filha da puta. 

E Kara tinha certeza que morreria agora.

Era só a porra do aniversário da irmã dela e os babacas da Terra X decidiram dar uma visitinha no lugar. Eles destruíram prédios, quebraram asfalto e acabaram com carros e mais carros. E claro que eles quase demoliram o torre da L-Corp (pessoas morreram, obviamente, e por algum milagra, a CEO que assumiu o cargo não se machucou, apesar de estar no último andar e a queda não ser exatamente para um colchão fofo). Porque _todos_ os vilões tinham que destruir a torre da L-Corp ou o prédio da CatCo, eles tinham alguma tara por tudo que Lena Luthor era dona?

Kara poderia lutar facilmente contra Overgirl, ela era uma lutadora melhor. Talvez porque ela sempre estivesse praticando (e ela não admitiria, mas a ideia de praticar com Lena - porque Lena era overpower e nem sempre precisavam dela para ajudar em missões, então as sessões de treinamento era úteis). Porém, Kara não esperava por Reign. 

Mais rápida. Mais forte. Criada para matar. E mesmo que Kara tivesse sido feita para lutar, ela não era uma máquina para matar como Reign era. E ela sabia que aqueles poderes o kryptonese fluente eram provas da origem dela (e Kara não sabia se Reign foi mandada para terra depois que havia crescido, como ela. Ou se era um bebê como Kal-El e aprendeu com alguém - ou algo, como uma inteligência artificial).

E Kara percebeu (mais uma vez): aceitar a sua própria morte não era tão difícil assim (ela sabia que era fácil se sacrificar, era o que ela fez para parar Non - a intenção conta, okay? Mesmo que Alex tenha a salvo de qualquer maneira)

Ela não podia ver nada por baixo da máscara. O símbolo no peito de Reign era outra prova de que ela era kryptoniana, afinal, era um brasão com o design com o estilo de basicamente todos os brasões tradicionais de famílias kryptonianas. Ela estava fraca, sangrando e mal conseguia se mover. Sequer tinha força o suficiente para falar.

Então ela sentiu a dor que somente kryptonita era capaz de causar. O ardor de fogo queimando através das suas veias e que fazia ela se sentia _ainda mais_ fraca. Ela não teve tempo para pensar assim como Reign não teve tempo para reagir antes que a espada de kryptonita atravessasse a placa peitoral com o brasão de uma caveira estilizada. 

 

Reign olhou para baixo, a lâmina verde brilhante foi puxada para fora. E mesmo que tivesse atravessado o coração, não era uma certeza completa de que não havia nenhuma chance de Reign escapar (mesmo que não tivesse alguém para salvar ela - Kara acabou descobrindo depois que o coração de Overgirl foi atravessado antes). Um segundo depois, a espada fez um movimento de um lado para o outro através do pescoço, uma decapitação (relativamente) limpa e rápida. O corpo dela caiu e Kara finalmente pode ver quem estava atrás de Reign.

Lena estava segurando a espada. Os olhos brancos brilhantes agora tinham um tom levemente esverdeado e Kara não sabia se era por causa da luz da pedra radioativa ou se era por qualquer outro motivo. O brilho doentio da espada foi coberto pela mesma energia escura da qual o resto do uniforme era feito. E escondeu nas costas, prendendo com a mesma energia. E então a dor causada pela kryptonita se foi, mas isso não a fez se sentir melhor porque ela já estava fraca de qualquer maneira. 

Ela ainda estava sangrando e a dor estava deixando ela tonta. Lena a segurou quando ela tentou se levantar. Tossiu e cuspiu sangue quando tentou falar. Seu uniforme estava rasgado em alguns lugares, a sua pele normalmente era impenetrável, mas havia cortes que sangraram e faziam ela ter dificuldade de se mover. 

Ela não tinha força o suficiente para andar, deixou seu corpo pesar contra quem a segurava. 

"Eu estou aqui" foi sussurrado no ouvido dela e ela tinha certeza que estava alucinando porque era a voz de Lena. Não a Lena com superpoderes e invencível, mas sim quem ela sentia tanta falta "Não se preocupe, eu estou aqui."

* * *

Lena não precisava comer, descansar, parar. 

Essas necessidades eram coisas que faziam Kara e Kal-El vencíveis. Eles podiam se exaurir e 'solar flare'. Eles podiam se ferir e morrer por causa de uma pedra verde que vinha do planeta dele. Eles precisavam descansar e dormir menos do que um humano normal, obviamente. Eram mais fortes, mais rápidos e virtualmente impenetráveis do que um ser humano, mas eles tinham fraquezas. Tinham defeitos. 

Mas Lena? Ela era como o plano premium de um superherói.

Ela foi uma humana antes, era a única falha na 'programação'. Ela tinha a energia de mil sóis armazenada dentro dela, mas havia uma voz no fundo da cabeça dela - uma voz assustadoramente parecida com a voz de Kara (e uma voz parecida com a voz da identidade humana dela, Lena percebeu depois das primeiras vezes em que ouviu isso) - mandava ela parar. Falava que ela tinha que descansar por um momento.

E o estado inconsciente de Kara foi um momento perfeito para isso. Ela podia usar aquilo como uma desculpa para não fazer nada. E ela queria esperar. Ela queria estar lá quando Kara acordasse novamente. Porque a trouxe ferida, inconsciente e fraca de volta para o DEO. E ela sentiu humana por um momento, impotente para realmente ajudá-la. Ela não quis se afastar. Ela se sentiu culpada por ter demorado para chegar lá. 

Ela sabia que não podia salvar todo mundo, mas porque com Kara, isso machucava tanto?

* * *

Kara socaria quem deu para Lena calças adoráveis de pijamas e um moletom da NCU. Por que? Porque Lena sentada com os olhos fechados e roupas casuais? Ela parecia tão _humana._ Ela parecia tanto com a velha Lena. Ela parecia tanto com a Lena _dela._ Não... a sua _velha_ amiga Lena, não somente a _sua_ Lena. (Kara havia prometido que pararia com esse hábito, que pararia de se referir à Lena como _dela_.)

Porém, Lena abriu os olhos e a magia se foi. Eles ainda brilhavam em branco como lanternas. Lena ainda não estava lá e aquele mulher ainda não era ela.

Era só o rosto de alguém que ela costumava conhecer.

Alguém que ela _amava.  
_

Kara fechou os olhos e escondeu o rosto nas mãos dela. _Merda._ Ela _amava_ Lena. Tipo, _romanticamente_ amava Lena. E ela não conseguiu ver isso antes. Talvez porque ela não quisesse arruinar a amizade que tinham ou porque ela simplesmente morria de medo do amor não ser correspondido. Mas havia uma chance, não é? 

E ela não viu quando ainda tinha tempo. Antes do dia em que ela não conseguiu salvar Lena. O dia em que ela foi devagar demais para manter a melhor amiga dela a salvo. O dia em que ela ouviu a última batida do seu coração.

_Eu estou aqui,_ ela ouviu Lena falar. A Lena _dela,_ com aquela voz gentil e suave que era reservada somente para Kara. 

'Você está bem?" Era aquele tom gentil-com-todo-mundo, um lembrete (não tão) amigável de que a Lena dela não estava ali e que aquela voz que ouviu foi só uma alucinação causada pela fraqueza e pela dor (ou não).

"Sim."

"A luz está brilhante demais?"

"Não, eu só.... eu só me lembrei de algo" deu um leve sorriso.

"Oh, okay. Você precisa de algo?"

"Um pouco de água, por favor?"

Ela precisava ficar sozinha por um momento. Lena indo buscar um copo de água era uma desculpa basicamente perfeita. 

E só precisava respirar. Porque a mulher que ela amava estava ali, mas não de verdade. 

E Kara não estava pronta para perceber isso.


End file.
